You have a Secret of your Own
by IM-A-ASYLUM-NINJA-FREAK
Summary: This is the Sequal to You're my Addiction. It is set 5 years later. Tommy LeeXNikki Sixx and Mick MarsXVince Neil. WARNING RATED M


SEQUEL TO YOU'RE MY ADDICTION

It has been 5 years since then So Tommy Lee is 22 and Nikki Sixx is 27.

Vince Neil is 23 and Mick Mars is 34

Im High Öff öf Yoü

The whole CRÜE was at Tommy's Apartment just Hanging out. Mick was sitting on the sofa next to Vince. Nikki was Sitting in a chair and Tommy was sitting on the arm of the chair since there was nowhere else to set except the floor. "Those Groupies are so fucking hot"Mick said. "Now that's true"Vince said taking a drink from his bottle of Whisky. "You still don't like girls but you sleep with them"Nikki whispered so only Tommy could hear. "I only sleep with them so the public wont find out im you know and anyways you Sleep with girls"Tommy whispered back. "That is because I like both men and women"Nikki whispered back. "Hey what is so secretive"Vince said. Tommy and Nikki both looked at Him. "Nothing"They both said. "Yeah Uh im going to go to the bar and get Drunk Wanna come"Mick said. "Sure"Vince said. "Nah I have some Shit to take care of"Tommy said. "Well how about you Nikki"mick asked. "Ill stay here and help Tommy"Nikki said. "Ok more for us"Vince said. "Hey we might even get laid tonight"Mick said. "What are you saying Of Course well get laid"Vince replied as the walked out the door. Once they left Nikki wrapped a arm around Tommy pulling him down into his lap. Tommy turned so he was straddling Nikki. Nikki smiled up at Tommy. "You ok"Nikki asked. "Yes"Tommy said and leaned down kissing Nikki. Nikki Pulled him closer causing their Crotches to grind together. Nikki slid his tongue over Tommy's lower lip asking for entrance. Tommy Gladly Denied him Entrance which did not work for Nikki. Tommy smirked softly knowing he was Pissing Nikki off by teasing him. Nikki Snarled into the Kiss and Shot his hand up under Tommy's shirt. And Pinched One of Tommy's Nipples causing Tommy to open his mouth "Owww"Tommy said then Nikki shoved his tongue into Tommy's Mouth. Tommy pulled back. "That Fucking Hurt you Fucking asshole"Tommy said rubbing his nipple. Nikki smiled and lifted Tommy's shirt up and leaned forward and kissed his nipple. "Better"Nikki asked. Tommy Smiled softly and nodded. "Im really sorry"Nikki said. "Its alright"Tommy said. Nikki smiled and stood up lifting Tommy with him. Tommy wrapped his arms and legs around Nikki. Nikki walked to Tommy's bedroom shutting the door or so he thought it was left open a crack. Nikki kicked his boots off and laid Tommy down onto the bed. Tommy Pulled his Barefeet up onto the bed and Waited for Nikki. Nikki started to Strip so Tommy did the same. When they both were naked Nikki Climbed up onto the bed and kneeled between Tommy's legs and pulled Tommy closer so his legs were Resting on each of Nikki's Thigh's. Nikki leaned forward and pushed a couple of his Fingers into Tommy's mouth. Tommy swirled his tongue around them getting them Coated with his saliva. Nikki pulled his fingers out of Tommy's Mouth and leaned back. Nikki Pushed 2 fingers into Tommy causing Him to arch and move down onto Nikki's fingers. Nikki smiled and started to stretch Tommy and Pump his own erection getting it coated in pre cum. He moaned softly. Tommy started to moan loudly. Nikki decided could not take it no more and removed his fingers causing Tommy to Whimper. Nikki then Pulled Tommy's ass higher and Thrusted into him. Tommy arched his back Nikki smiled and started to thrust into Him. "Ohhh...Nikki...F...Faster"Tommy moaned. Nikki groaned and decided to Tease Tommy. Nikki started to thrust slower into Tommy.

Mick and Vince walked back into the apartment. "Fuck I cant Believe I forgot my wallet"Mick said. At that they heard a loud Moan. There eyes widened and walked over to the door to Tommy's bed room. They listened closely "N..Nikki..Stop...Stop Tea..Teasing me"they heard Tommy Moan. "Say it"Nikki said. "No"Tommy said. Nikki just stopped moving completely. "DAMN...FUCK ME HARD"Tommy yelled. Mick and Vince eyes widened. "Ar..are they"Mick whispered. "I think they are"Vince whispered. "We...should probably go"Mick said and grabbed his wallet then looked back to see Vince looking through the crack of the door. "What are you doing"Mick asked. Vince was watching Nikki slam into Tommy and Tommy arching into the touch moaning loudly. Vince's eyes widened softly as his breath hitched Vince Felt his Cock suddenly harden. The tightness of his pants were suddenly More Tighter and More Uncomfortable. Mick walked over and Kneeled down beside Vince and Looked through the crack as well. "Uh..do...do you think ...that we should...uh be watching..."Mick asked stuttering slightly. "I..I don't care It is hot...for..some reason"Vince said . "y..yeah"mick said. Vince looked over to Mick and let his eyes trail down to see Mick was turned on just as much as he was. Mick looked over to see Vince staring at his crotch. He put his hand under Vince's chin and lifted his head to face him. Vince had a Deep blush on his cheeks. Mick moved closer and leaned down pressing his lips against Vince's. Vince kissed back wrapping his arms around Mick's neck and Mick Pushed Vince back and crawled over him still not breaking the kiss. They grinded together. Starting to moan.

Nikki was hitting Tommy's Prostate Repeatedly causing Tommy to raise his hips so Nikki could go deeper. "Nikki...Ohhh..."Tommy moaned. "Yes oh Yes Tommy Moan my name Louder"Nikki panted. Nikki groaned loudly and leaned down kissing Tommy's Chest. Tommy started to Moan Nikki's name loudly while just outside the door. Things between Mick and Vince were getting a little heated. Each of them had stripped down to just there Shirts. Vince was straddling Mick and was grinding his Cock against Mick's. "Feels Good"Vince moaned tilting his head back. Vince started to grind harder loving the feeling of Mick's Cock against his. "Can..Can we Try what There doing"Vince asked. "Are you sure you want to"Mick asked sitting up. "Yes"Vince said. "Ok"Mick said. Vince Smiled and sat up slightly and grabbed Mick's cock and held it up right. He Lowered his self down onto Mick so the tip was inside him. Vince felt a tear fall down his cheek as pain went through his body. Mick used his thumb and Wiped away Vince's tears. "We don't have to do this if it hurts to much"Mick said. "No...No im fine"Vince said smiling and Lowering himself completely on to Mick. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. Mick lifted a hand gently using his thumb to pull Vince's lip free so it wouldn't bleed. "Move when your Ready"Mick said. Vince nodded and Wrapped his arms tightly around Mick. Vince started to move slowly. Mick Smiled and Wrapped a arm around Vince and used his other hand pushing up Vince's shirt to run his thumb over one of Vince's Nipples. Mick leaned forward taking the other nipple into his mouth. Vince moaned and started to ride Mick faster. As Vince was moving up and down he felt Mick's Cock rub up against something that Caused him to arch and See stars. He Moaned loudly and tried to get that same angle to feel that pleasure again. Once he found it he made sure that Mick's Cock would hit that spot every time. Mick groaned and Tightened his grip on Vince. Mick pulled his mouth from Vince's nipple and Slammed his lips against Vince's. There tongues intertwining Mick pulled back slightly so there tongues were Playing outside there mouths. Vince pulled back slightly "Imm..im.."Vince moaned. "Not yet"Mick said and slid a hand between them and gripped the base of Vince's Cock. "No Please i...i...need to"Vince moaned. Whimpering. Vince stoped moving wanting mick to let him have his Release. "Keep moving"Mick said tightening his grip on Vince. Causing him to whimper again but started to Move. Mick used his other hand to move some of Vince's blonde hair out of the way and started to lick and suck at Vince's neck. Vince moaned and tilted his head to the side so Mick could have more access. Mick bit into Vince's neck bringing blood. Mick felt his muscles start to tighten in his stomach. He pulled his head back and kissed Vince Passionately and let go of Vince's cock Vince immediately cumming his muscles tightening around Mick and he came deep inside Vince and held Vince in place. Mick Finally loosened his grip on Vince and sighed. Vince laid his head on Mick's shoulder trying to catch his breath. They both heard someone clear there throats and looked over to see Nikki and Tommy standing there. With Big smirks on their faces. "Looks like you 2 had fun"Nikki said. Tommy stood next to him smiling like an idiot. "You found out our secret and now you have a secret of your own"Tommy said. Nikki walked past them. "You should join me and Tommy sometime"Nikki said. "Yeah...Wait what"Tommy said following him. "What..."Tommy asked again but Nikki didn't reply. Vince looked back at Mick and Smiled the stood up off of Mick. "Oh yeah Vince you might not want to sit down for awhile"Tommy said then walked to the kitchen. They both dressed and walked to the kitchen well Vince limped slightly.

Be Patient there might be a Trilogy.


End file.
